Presente de Natal
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: Bons meninos esperam até a meia-noite para abrir um presente... Mas Gazille nunca foi um bom menino, então, não tem problema ele abrir o seu presente antes da meia-noite, não?


Fairy Tail não me pertence, e sim ao maravilhoso do Hiro Mashima *-*

AVISO: Contém hentai, não diga que eu não avisei depois ~

* * *

**Presente de Natal**

_Gazille Redfox x Levy McGarden_

* * *

- Aah! Que chatice ~

Levy se espreguiçou e voltou a por os braços em cima da mesa, apoiando a cabeça neles.

- O que houve Levy?

Lily perguntou se aproximando da garota.

- Aah Lily, bom te ver! É que... Bem, é que esse ano eu não vou ter companhia para o Natal. O Jet e o Droy saíram em uma missão e não vão conseguir voltar a tempo, e esse ano não vai ficar ninguém na guild também – Aaah! Que chatice! Eu queria companhia no Natal ~

- Hum... Até que não é um problema tão grave assim, se você quiser pode passar a noite comigo e com o Gazille.

- Ah! Sério?!

Levy levantou animada, estava a poucos segundos de ter companhia para a noite de Natal.

- Com certeza! O Gazille iria gostar de ter você lá, mesmo que não diga.

- Waaah! Obrigada Lily!

A pequena fada pegou o exceed no colo e lhe deu um longo abraço e alguns beijos na testa de gratidão. Estava realmente animada agora, era realmente triste não ter com quem ficar em uma noite que deveria ser tão alegre. Levy saiu da guild assoviando, ainda com o exceed no colo.

- Você realmente ficou animada.

- Mas é claro! Poder passar o Natal com os amigos é a melhor coisa que existe!

- Fico feliz que você considere eu e o Gazille dessa forma, principalmente o Gazille... Sabe, ele não consegue ser muito amigável com as pessoas ao seu redor, mas tem um bom coração.

- Ah! Eu sei que tem, o Gazille é um excelente amigo!

Levy respondeu ficando ligeiramente corada.

- O que houve? Você ficou vermelha de repente...

- Ah nada! - A garota então ficou ainda mais vermelha – Deve ser o frio, está esfriando cada vez mais... Talvez acabe nevando mais tarde.

Respondeu apertando ainda mais Lily contra o peito, em uma tentativa de impedi-lo de olhar para o seu rosto ainda mais avermelhado.

- Hum, é verdade... Seria legal se nevasse hoje.

- Ah, deve nevar sim! Todo ano neva em Magnólia no Natal!

* * *

- Ah, você já voltou Lily?

A porta havia acabado de bater, e Gazille saiu da cozinha com um pano no ombro.

- Acabei de chegar, e trouxe uma convidada.

- Convidada?

Quando Gazille viu que Levy estava na porta tirando os sapatos para entrar rapidamente ele jogou o pano de prato de volta para a cozinha e ficou ligeiramente rubro.

- Ah! Oi Gazille! - Levy foi de encontro ao amigo com um belo sorriso estampado no rosto – Lily me chamou para passar a noite de natal com vocês, espero que não tenha problemas!

Explicou a garota animada antes que o dragon slayer perguntasse alguma coisa.

- Não achei certo deixar a Levy triste e sozinha lá na guild, e já estamos fazendo bastante comida, ia sobrar muito.

- Eeeh ~ Será que eu ouvi direito, o Gazille está cozinhando?

- Não estou não! Ah —Espere!

Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Levy já havia entrado na cozinha para bisbilhotar o que o moreno estava fazendo.

- Eee... Até que está com um cheiro bom, o que é? – Perguntou levantando a tampa de uma panela.

- Não está pronto ainda! – Gazille não deixou a garota abrir a panela.

- Hum... Então ta, não vou olhar. – Disse com um olhar cínico no rosto enquanto tentava não rir.

- Não ria de mim baixinha!

- Não estou rindo, só estou achando divertido você estar tentando fazer alguma coisa, nunca imaginei você cozinhando.

- Já disse que não estou cozinhando, muito menos para você. Agora dê o fora da cozinha e espere como uma menina comportada na sala.

- Sim sim ~

Levy saiu gargalhando da cozinha e voltou para a sala.

- Ah, esqueci de deixar isso aqui - Ela então voltou rapidamente na cozinha – É um bolo, não achei que seria legal vir e não trazer nada.

- Ah, deixe ai em cima da mesa...

Levy obedientemente pôs o embrulho na mesa, mas antes de sair tentou dar uma espiada no que Gazille estava fazendo.

- Eu já não falei para você dar o fora daqui!

- Okay ~

E mais uma vez ela voltou para a sala rindo e se jogou no sofá. Lily então se aproximou e comentou baixinho com a garota.

- Sabe... Foi o Gazille que pediu para eu ir até a guild, e me disse para que se você estivesse sozinha para chamá-la para vir aqui... Por isso ele está tão nervoso.

- Eeeh... Ele realmente é uma boa pessoa – Disse Levy ficando de joelhos no sofá e tentando ver o que ele fazia com tanta força de vontade na cozinha.

- Bem... Agora eu vou lá ajudá-lo, fique a vontade.

- Eeeh! Você pode ajudar e eu não?

Lily então riu e foi em direção ao Dragon Slayer. Levy desistiu de tentar bisbilhotar e deitou no sofá.

- Hum... Que cheirinho bom ~

E então adormeceu completamente encolhida como uma criança no sofá.

* * *

- Hey, acorde baixinha!

Gazille chamava com a voz áspera, porém tentava ser delicado.

- Ah! Desculpa, eu acabei dormindo no sofá!

Levy levantou em um pulo, e ficou completamente sem jeito por ter dormido no sofá enquanto os dois faziam todo o trabalho na cozinha.

- Vocês precisam da minha ajuda em alguma coisa? – Perguntou esperançosa.

- Não... Só acordei para avisar que está tudo pronto. – Respondeu Gazille confiante apontando para a mesa.

- Ah... – Levy caminhou até a mesa e sentou em uma das cadeiras – Parece estar delicioso!

- Deve estar mesmo! É a minha receita especial!

- Eeeh ~ Então agora você admite que estava mesmo cozinhando? - Instigou Levy com um sorriso sarcástico estampado nos lábios.

- Gee – Fique quieta e coma!

Levy então explodiu em uma gargalhada, e Lily tentava conter o riso enquanto servia a todos.

- Vamos, experimente!

- Sim, deve estar muito bom, nos esforçamos bastante!

Gazille e Lily estavam ansiosos pela reação de Levy, que meio intimidada com toda aquela pressão deu a primeira garfada.

- E então, como está?

A garota de cabelos azuis fez uma careta.

- Você deveria ter me deixado lhe ajudar, mas...

E então ela fez uma pausa dramática, para desespero dos garotos.

- ... Mas está excelente! Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho!

E sorriu em resposta, estava realmente delicioso. O dragon slayer e seu exceed suspiraram, se ela havia gostado estava tudo certo. A ceia transcorreu sem maiores problemas, em alguns momentos faziam brincadeiras um com o outro, às vezes ficavam um silêncio estranho, mas logo alguém puxava um assunto aleatório e o papo voltava a ficar animado.

- Aaah! Estou satisfeita! - Levy se espreguiçou e se largou na cadeira.

- Gee – Que péssimos modos para uma garota!

- Não enche! – Levy então levantou envergonhada. – Bem, ao menos me deixem lavar a louça.

- Nada disso! – Lily tirou os pratos da mão da amiga – Você é nossa convidada, não vai fazer nada.

- Eeh?! Mas eu quero ajudar com alguma coisa!

- Ao invés de ficar resmungando ai você podia vir comigo. – Disse Gazille no corredor ao fundo da sala.

- O que? Você tem mais alguma surpresa para hoje?

Gazille ficou meio sem-graça com o comentário da garota.

- Apenas fique quieta e me siga!

- Hunf! Grosso! – Resmungou – E você não vem conosco Lily?

- Não, eu vou fazer um chá para tomarmos com o bolo que você trouxe... Daqui a pouco eu levo lá para vocês.

- Ah, obrigada!

E então Levy foi até o último quarto atrás de Gazille.

- E então, o que você tem para me mostrar?

- Aqui... Para você... – Gazille jogou algo embrulhado de mau jeito em um papel pardo.

- O que seria isso? Um presente para mim?

Gazille apenas balançou a cabeça, estava envergonhado demais para olhar para Levy agora.

- Ah! Obrigada... Mas eu não fiz nada para você. – Respondeu a garota começando a rasgar o embrulho.

- Gee – Não faça isso! – Gazille a impediu de abrir – Você tem que esperar até a meia-noite como uma boa menina.

Levy riu com a inocência que havia naquelas palavras. Ela então levantou e o abraçou.

- Muito obrigada Gazille! Esse é o melhor natal que eu já tive! –

Respondeu afundando o rosto nas vestes pretas do amigo. O moreno ficou meio sem-jeito, mas retribuiu ao abraço carinhoso. Ficaram assim durante alguns minutos, quando Levy se separou e ficou na ponta dos pés.

- Fique parado, sim.

- O que?

Levy que pretendia dar um beijo de agradecimento na bochecha do dragon slayer acabou lhe dando um breve selinho, pois o garoto virou a cabeça bem na hora.

- Ah... – Levy se afastou completamente envergonhada – Me descul—

Antes que a garota acabasse de se afastar Gazille a segurou pelo pulso e lhe puxou de volta em um abraço apertado, voltando a por seus lábios sobre os dela. Poucos segundos depois a língua do garoto pedia permissão para invadir a boca da pequena, que em resposta pôs ambas as mãos na nuca do moreno, intensificando ainda mais o beijo.

Sem se separarem Gazille deitou na cama, com Levy por cima de si. As mãos do dragon slayer vieram subindo pelas coxas da garota, e logo já estavam suspendendo o vestido azul e amarelo que ela normalmente usava. Gazille aproveitou a visão por um breve momento.

- Tão pequenos... Assim como a dona.

- Hey! Não chame os meus seios de – Aaaah~

Levy nem teve tempo de completar sua frase, Gazille já estava com um dos seios da garota na boca.

- Aaah ~ Não faça isso...

- O que?

Gazille então deu um sorriso de canto e voltou a usar a língua para brincar com o mamilo que estava em sua boca.

- Isso! Aaah ~

* * *

Ambos já estavam completamente nus, Gazille estava encostado na cabeceira de ferro de sua cama, Levy estava por cima dele, se movimentando cada vez mais rápido.

- Aaah! Mais... Rápido –

Ela pedia entre um gemido e outro. Levy estava com as mãos nas barras de ferro da cabeceira da cama, apertando-as, enquanto as mãos de Gazille lhe apertavam os quadris. O suor de ambos escorria e se misturava, o quarto estava completamente impregnado com o cheiro dos dois. E chegaram ao ápice juntos, gritando palavras sem sentido e chamando o nome um do outro. Levy então encostou a sua testa na de Gazille, e lhe fitou com aqueles enormes olhos brilhantes, não trocaram uma única palavra, apenas se beijaram com ardor e encanto pela última vez.

- Sabe... Eu acho que sou um menino mau...

- É... E por que você acha isso? – Levy riu enquanto se aninhava no colo de Gazille, que lhe abraçou bem apertado.

- Porque eu abri meu presente antes da meia-noite.

- Hum... Realmente, menino mau... Muito mau ~

E o riso contagiante da garota preencheu o ambiente antes repleto de gemidos e palavras desconexas, enquanto Gazille se limitar a esboçar um curto sorriso. Enquanto isso, do lado de fora do quarto, havia uma bandeja no chão e um pequeno exceed encolhido com as mãos nas orelhas e completamente envergonhado.

- Trovões... Eu preferia ter ouvido trovões!

* * *

Bem... Essa aqui é para a minha eterna bruxinha ~ Tai, saiba que eu te AMO MUITÃO

Feliz Natal para você meu amor ~

Você sempre será a minha eterna bruxinha das palavras mágicas, assim como a minha irmã gêmea de mãe diferente

Você sabe o qual especial e importante é para mim? Sério, é muito mesmo!

Que ainda possa te presentar com as minhas fanfics crazys por anos e anos ~

E uma notinha extra: Laari! Também dedico essa para você, fiquei muito feliz quando você disse que eu consegui reviver o seu espírito GaLe *Q*

Para você que leu até aqui, Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo! E se quiser me deixar feliz, basta uma review curtinha ~

Beijos da Aiko-chan ;*


End file.
